Good and safe
by outocontrol
Summary: What if before she went into the games, Rue wrote letters to all the people she loved to say goodbye? This is how i believe they would have sounded.
1. Mama

What if before she went into the games Rue found time to write letters to the people she loved? This is how I think they would have gone.

_Mama,_

_I love you so much. And I know how hard this must be for you, but I wanted to let you know that you were the best mama anyone could ever have, and although I know I didn't always appreciate all the things you did for me, I'm sorry. I know you were only doing your best. And I will always miss the way your hugs made me feel safe, like nothing else could. I hope the others will be okay without my tesserae to help you, but I know you'll make it somehow. If you can, don't let any of the others take tessarae. I wanted to let you know I'll pass on your love to Grandma, and I'll be waiting for you wherever I go okay? Thank you Mama. _

_Your little girl always, _

_Rue xx_


	2. Daddy

_Daddy,_

_You always told me I was your little princess, and made me feel like the most special and loved girl in the world, no matter how bad things got. You were always there for me, and your smile always lit up my world, along with the music you sang and played for when I was little – the music that I love. I know you hated me having to take tesserae and work in the orchards, but I honestly didn't mind. And you shouldn't have blamed yourself. It wasn't your fault we struggled for food and money. You gave me the best life despite all that. Thank you for everything. Keep singing and playing my favourite songs for me, and teach the little ones to play okay? _

_All my love,_

_Rue xx_


	3. Lily

_Lily,_

_You were the best little sister I could ever have had. And I know we spent a lot of time arguing like sisters do, but I love you so much, and I'm sorry we weren't able to spend the rest of our lives bickering like we planned. By the way you can have my clothes now. And my room, so long as you share it with Rose. You're the oldest now Lily - so make sure Mama and Daddy are fine, and help out with the little ones. I know they might not remember me as well as you will, so will you tell little Rose and baby Sophie who I was? And what I was like? Please tell them I sang to them every night, and that I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for them as they grew up. Don't tell them what happened to me. They're too young to understand, and it will only upset them more. And please don't watch me die. Remember me how I was – annoying and always singing, a happy Rue. I'll be waiting for you when you're an old lady and I'm still a little girl (at least I'll never get wrinkles right?) and I wanted you to know that I was going to call my first daughter after you, even thought I won't get the chance now. Good luck Lily._

_I love you, _

_Rue xx_


	4. Rose

_Rose, _

_It's your older sister Rue here. I know you can't read yet but I'm hoping Lily will read this to you. You might not remember me in a few years, but I wanted you to know I will always remember you. Please make sure Lily is okay for me, and that she doesn't take my room! Underneath my pillow there's a locket. Grandma gave it to me before she died, and I want you to have it. It's meant for you anyway, it has a rose on. There's a picture of me inside, I put it in just before I left, in case I ended up going to the games. I wish you could be here to tell me how good your day was, or to show me your new picture, to distract me from all the pain in the world, because you only ever saw the good. There are very few people who see good in everything Rose, don't let anyone ever take that away from you. I hope you will be allowed to have a fairytale life, and have everything that I couldn't. That someday your handsome prince will come and make everything okay. Have an amazing life Rose, and I hope to see your little smiling face again one day._

_Rue xx_


	5. Sophie

_Sophie,_

_I know you won't remember me, but I'm your big sister Rue. I sang to you every night, you always smiled at me, as if you understood exactly what I was saying to you even though you were only a baby. I wish I could get to see you grow up, but I want you to know that I always have and always will love you. I wrote all the songs I used to sing to you in a little notebook next to my bed – I want you to have it, and sing them to yourself. Never forget that you always have music Sophie, no matter how bad things get. And whenever you play or sing, remember your big sister Rue okay? In music is a beauty so great it can overcome any pain. I hope your life is as happy as mine has been and hope to meet you properly someday if there is a heaven._

_Goodbye,_

_Rue xx_


End file.
